


Small Moments

by StoryWriter369



Series: Days Like These [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriter369/pseuds/StoryWriter369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's small moments like these when Iwaizumi admits to himself that he doesn't really find Oikawa that annoying. Not like he'll say this out loud.</p><p>•</p><p>[Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just some IwaOi. Don't mind me.  
> [This was not proofread.]

Iwaizumi lets out a low hum as he runs his fingers through Oikawa's hair, the setter sleeping peacefully with his head resting on the ace's shoulder. They're on their way back to school from a practice match. Everyone is asleep — snoring, sleep talking — except Iwaizumi.

He isn't sleepy, but he's tired (something he's used to but still can't understand, because how can you be tired but not sleepy?). Oikawa pouts in his sleep and moves a bit closer, mumbling incoherent words under his breath. The ace tries to keep still, despite the fact that his cheeks are now dusted pink and he feels like he is overheating. He exhales slowly and relaxes, leaning in to this source of warmth (he'll pretend he's doing it unconsciously and  _totally_ not on purpose, because why would he?) and closing his eyes.

 _"Iwa-_ chan _...so mean..."_ Oikawa mutters.  _"That hurts..."_

Iwaizumi lets him off this time, telling himself that the moron will give him a reason to hit him when he wakes up. No matter how annoying Oikawa can be, he still works hard and pushes himself, right?

Besides, he doesn't really want to interrupt Oikawa's slumber when he's dreaming of him.

•

"Iwa- _chan_ , you're heavy! Get off, fattie!" Oikawa whines, seemingly trying to shove his partner off. Iwaizumi knows that he isn't even trying.

"Shut up, Shittykawa!" he grumbles, thwacking the other male on the head. He yawns loudly and stretches, rubbing his eyes afterwards.

(Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi looks like a child again.)

* * *

Iwaizumi likes it when Oikawa tosses to him. Every time they have a match with another school, the setter tosses to him the most.

(Not like Iwaizumi's counting, but if he had to estimate, and  _only estimate_ , Oikawa probably tossed to him about twice as much as their other teammates.)

There's this weird-warm feeling that makes him want to grin. Oikawa always calls out his name before tossing the volleyball and, sometimes, they both just know without having to make a sound.

That's the only time Iwaizumi will let his captain call him  _Iwa-chan._

* * *

When Christmas comes around, Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa will act like a child. Not like he doesn't already.

Oikawa will decorate the club room with green and white and red tinsel, Christmas lights, stockings with everyone's names on them (how does he have the time for this?), volleyball-related ornaments, and a _wreath_ to hang outside their club door. No one questions it anymore. They get free candy, so why say anything?

His captain will hop around and keep saying,  _Hey, hey! Iwa-_ chan _, it's almost Christmas! Christmas! CHRISTMAS!_ and then glomp him happily.

Iwaizumi just yells at him to  _get off his back because it's going to break_ , to which Oikawa responds,  _You're just getting old! Hey, have you gone Christmas shopping yet~?_

He just throws him off, tells him to concentrate, and ignores his whines.

(Every Christmas, Iwaizumi buys Oikawa's gift first.)

•

When they're third years. Oikawa forces Iwaizumi to practice late with him before their break. Iwaizumi exaggerates his irritation, but he doesn't reject him, does he? He stays with Oikawa until the male decides that it's time for them to leave and  _hey, Iwa-_ chan _, wanna come over for dinner?_

They enter the club room and Iwaizumi's changing. When he's done tugging his shirt on, he sees Oikawa staring at him.

"What do you want, Assikawa?"

Oikawa just smiles and walks closer. "Hey, Iwa- _chan_ , there's something above your head~!"

Slowly, feeling uneasy, Iwaizumi does glance above his head. "Why is there a plant hanging from a ceiling?"

"That's mistletoe, Iwa- _chan_!"

'And...?"

"Pft, you're so stupid!"

"What did you just say?!" He gets ready to smack the idiot upside the head, but —

There's something warm on his lips and —  _holy fuck, is Oikawa kissing him?_

Oikawa pulls away and grins widely. "I've been waiting to do that~!"

"W-What?" 

"When two people are under mistletoe, they have to kiss! It's a rule!"

Iwaizumi just tugs him closer by the collar. "You planned this, didn't you?" Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa's soft breathing.

"Who knows?"

Iwaizumi drags him in for another kiss.

( _"You're still coming over, right, Iwa-_ chan _?" "Yeah."_ )

* * *

It's Valentine's Day, the holiday that irritates Iwaizumi the most. Girls are confessing to Oikawa left and right, offering him little gifts wrapped in pink and red. The male just gives them all a flirtatious smile as he thanks them.

(Iwaizumi can't help but think smugly,  _But he'll never aim a genuine smile at them._ )

It's at volleyball practice when Oikawa divides the gifts between his teammates and Iwaizumi refuses to take his share.

"Why would you take their gifts if you're going to give them away?!" Iwaizumi scolds him.

"Because, Iwa- _chan_ , it'd be rude not to!"

"This is even worse, Shittykawa!" He hits him roughly. "Why do girls even like you?"

"Rude!"

"Says  _you_! Why don't you keep the gifts?!"

Oikawa flashes him a smile. "Because, I already have Iwa- _chan_! Want a cookie?"

Iwaizumi blinks at him before reluctantly taking one. He bites into it, hiding a smirk.  _Ha._

* * *

"Wah, Iwa- _chan_ , I thought idiots didn't get sick!' Oikawa exclaims. "I guess you do have a brain up there!"

"Shut up, Shitty — " Iwaizumi coughs harshly. " — kawa!"

"Wow, you're still mean when you're sick."

"Why the fuck are you — " Another cough. " — here?"

"I got worried!" Oikawa says over-dramatically. "Ya know, since our ace is sick!"

"I still don't see why you're here."

"I'm here to take care of you, obviously!"

"Well, that's not very reassuring." 

"How rude!"

(Iwaizumi is secretly pleased that it's Oikawa here taking care of and keeping him company.)

* * *

Iwaizumi's birthday is on June tenth. His birthday is also the day where Oikawa likes to throw a surprise party and make it a big deal.

("You're getting so old, Iwa- _chan_!" "At least I don't have wrinkles, unlike _you_." "What?! Where?!")

"Hey, what should I get for your birthday?"

"Think of it yourself. Isn't it supposed to be a surprise, Trashykawa?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to give you something you won't like!"

"Who knew you could be so thoughtful?"

"Hey!"

( _I'll like whatever he gets me_ , Iwaizumi thinks.)

"C'mon, Iwa- _chan_! Tell me what you want!"

Iwaizumi rests his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Hm... How about you call me by my first name from now on?" he says nonchalantly, heart pounding in reality.

Oikawa taps his chin, thinking. "... Okay then! Happy birthday, Hajime!"

(Iwaizumi mentally shouts at himself for being unable to tear away the stupid smile on his face.)

* * *

At midnight on the twentieth of July, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking around hand-in-hand, Surprisingly, it was Iwaizumi who was dragging him.

"Ugh... Hajime, why did you wake me up?"

Iwaizumi flushes slightly, still not used to him calling him by his first name. "... We're almost there. Be patient."

"But Hajime, I just wanna — " Oikawa stops in his tracks. "Wow," he murmurs breathlessly.

Iwaizumi is already laying down on the grass. "C'mon, you idiot. Stop gaping or you'll catch flies."

Oikawa laughs and plops down next to the male and Iwaizumi notices that he's closer than usual, but says nothing.

"It's so pretty!" the setter whispers in awe. Iwaizumi just hums quietly. "The stars are so bright!"

"Happy birthday, Tooru," he says suddenly and Oikawa blinks at him in surprise and realization.

Oikawa grins. "You did this for me~? How nice, Hajime!"

He is ignored as Iwaizumi points at the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish, Trashykawa."

"I wish Hajime and I will be together forever!" Oikawa's lack of hesitation and pause stun him for a moment.

"Idiot, you didn't have to wish for that! It's not like I'm going to leave you alone."

"I just wanted to make it certain, Hajime~!"

"That's fucking corny."

"Hmph." There's a short silence and then —

"Thanks, Iwa- _chan_! You really are the best!"

"Don't call me that, dumbass!"

"I just wanted to hear it again," Oikawa says with sincerity and reaches out for Iwaizumi's hand. He holds it gently and keeps his fingers laced through his. Their hands are warm together and neither make a move to let go.

Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa, whose eyes are shining like the stars in the sky as he points out constellations, whose smile is bright and warm as he talks.

It's small moments like these when Iwaizumi admits to himself that he doesn't really find Oikawa that annoying. Not like he'll say this out loud.

Iwaizumi really loves Oikawa and when the setter shifts to press their lips together, he knows that the feeling is mutual.

* * *

_**Fin.** _

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship. Ehehehehehehehe.  
> BUT THIS KINDA SUCKED. LIKE, IT'S SO SHORT AND CHOPPY?  
> AGHHH.


End file.
